Secrets
by TheGirlForeverWaiting
Summary: The Naruto gang has been hiding some things... SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno LeeOC NejjiTen


(oneshot) I know I have some stories I need to update, but I wrote this for my birthday, August 27!

Summary- the Naruto guys have some dirty little secrets…

OOOOO

Tonight was the night of the spring festival in Konoha, and everyone has some secrets that they are letting out…

NTNTNTNT

"Neji! Are you almost done?!" Tenten yelled to her boyfriend. Neji looked out of his door at her, "Tenten, one minute." He shut his door again. Tenten sighed, _I went through all of this trouble to find my prettiest chipao, and he refuses to be on time! I swear, he spends more time on his hair than I do! _Tenten looked at her chipao; it was a traditional Chinese dress. Hers was red, with a dragon going up the left side. It had a long slit on the right. She didn't want to wear a kimono because they took too long to put on and were so hard to wash. Neji walked out in his fancy Hyuuga robes, and took Tenten's arm, "Let's go, Tenten. We're going to be late."

SISISISI

Ino sat out front of the flower shop in her yellow kimono. It had purple flowers running up around her left side, and the Obi was purple. She sighed and punched the wall, "Shikamaru you're so late!" Ino heard a sigh from behind her. She spun around to see Shikamaru there, "You're so troublesome." Ino smiled and latched onto his arm, "Let's go!"

SSSSSSSS

"Sakura, let's go." Sasuke sighed. Sakura had short hair now, so why was she taking so long? He was staring at her bedroom door. "Here I come, Sasuke-kun!" She walked out in a dark blue Yukata (Its like a kimono, but the sleeves are short and it's less expensive. It's a fancier version of what Shizune wears) with yellow stars around it. Sasuke looked at his outfit: a black dress shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, and black pants. It was much less fancier than what Sakura was wearing, but girls were really the only ones who were supposed to dress up.

NHNHNHNH

"Ne, Hinata-chan, I like your kimono." Hinata blushed and looked at her feet. They were standing at the bridge waiting for everyone else to show up. "T-thank you Naruto-kun… I like yours, too." Naruto was wearing a plain black Kimono (Like Inu-Yasha's) with orange seams. Hinata was wearing a pink Kimono with Cherry Blossom petals swirling around it. She had her hair out of the ponytail it was normally in. She glanced up when she noticed Sakura and Sasuke coming.

Naruto nearly fell over when he saw them. Sasuke had his arm around Sakura's shoulder! Sure, Sasuke was his best friend, and Sakura was like his sister, but nobody really trusted Sasuke since he came back; he DID try to stab Naruto, after all. "Sasuke-teme! What do you think you're doing to Sakura-chan?!" Naruto screamed at him. "Keep your voice down, loser. I'm taking her to the festival." Naruto's face grew red with anger. "You never told me you were dating Sakura-chan!" Sasuke smirked, "You never told me you were dating Hinata-sama." Naruto blushed. Hinata was as red as a tomato, and so was Sakura.

"Hi everybody!" Ino squealed, pulling Shikamaru closer. Everyone's mouths hit the ground. "Shikamaru, didn't you always say Ino was too troublesome to date?" Sasuke asked, still smirking. Shikamaru sighed, "She IS troublesome, but I do like her." Ino smiled and hugged him. "Wow, everyone's been keeping secrets from each other! How very un-youthful!" Lee said, running out. He had on a kimono like Naruto, only in green. "Hey Lee, where's your date?" Sakura asked. "I'm meeting her here!" Lee said. Sure enough, after a few minutes, a red haired girl ran out from a nearby building. "Lee-san!" She squealed, hugging him. Hinata recognized her as a medical ninja at the hospital.

She wasn't sent on missions much, though. The girl had Auburn hair (It's kinda red and brown) She was wearing a black Yukata with red cherry blossoms on it. Lee had a wide smile on his face. The girl looked like she was the same age as Lee, "Everyone, this is Yamasaki Ayumi, We graduated the academy together!"

"Wow, even Bushy Brow's got a date, I'm surprised," Naruto said, "Next thing ya know, Neji and Tenten will be-" "Hey guys!" Tenten called, raising Neji and her intertwined hands. Naruto shut up. "Looks like we've ALL been keeping secrets…" Neji said, noticing everyone.

XXXXX

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!

Please R&R… wait, is it only R now? Idk, whatever. You know what I mean!


End file.
